The Stolen Earth/The Journey's End (PAW Patrol experience)
This is the PAW Patrol's experience for the Doctor WHO 2 parter episodes The Stolen Earth/The Journey`s End. Enjoy. Also, since it's very long, I count this as a movie. All characters/objects/robots belong to their respected owner(s). K-9-5 belongs to me, inspiration for him comes from Doctor WHO. Milo is also my OC, my real world person maybe? Dirge is Chaseisonthecase's awesome OC, which I hope Chaseisonthecase will allow me to use Dirge in future stories, but still thank you. When we last saw the PAW Patrol and other, Milo got his TARDIS working and was about to test its time travel abilities, with a certain robotic PAW Patrol member still aboard. Part 1: The Time Travel Test Milo pulls the dematerialization lever, and TARDIS dematerialization noises can be heard in the background while the column in the middle of the console goes up and down. Suddenly the view of the inside of Milo's TARDIS rotates 45 degrees counterclockwise. Small explosion of sparks come from the console at random times. K-9-5 falls into a box that was on the door and that closes and tape shuts the box. The TARDIS interior view straitens out after Milo presses a button and the TARDIS emergency landing noise plays in the background and after that is over, Milo opens the TARDIS doors and notices one thing, he seriously overshot 5 minutes. He landed 5 months in the future. Read Chaseisonthecase's series with Dirge to find out what happened during those 5 months. Milo: (sees someone in the distance) Who or what is that? Well I'll be crashing into whatever or whoever it is soon. Skye: (Flying her puppack until it overheats) UH-OH. Chase: (on the ground) SKYE! Ryder: Don't worry, when she lands, Dirge will fix her puppack. Skye deploys the parachute, BUT the strings attaching the parachute to her puppack snapped. Duh, DUH, DUHHHHHH!!!!!!! (An attempt to do make a dramatic sound effect) Part 2: TARDIS Saves Skye's Day The semi-flying-semi-falling TARDIS heads toward Skye as she fell. Skye: (closes her eyes and prepares for impact with the ground) AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Milo: Oh, it's Skye. I'll catch you Skye! Skye: (lands in Milo's arms) (eyes still closed) AHHHHHHH!!! Milo: Skye. Skye! SKYE!!!! Skye: AHH... (opens her eyes) Huh? Milo: I got you. The TARDIS starts just free-falling. Milo and Skye: AHHHHHH!!! The TARDIS crashes into the ground with no visible damage to the exterior. Skye comes out apparently unharmed. Chase: Skye! Skye: Milo's unconscious! Ryder: Marshall, get your medical gear, check Skye, and then follow me. Marshall: Ready for a ruff, ruff rescue! (Goes and puts on his medical gear, checks Skye, who turns out to actually be unharmed, and then follows Ryder) Ryder and Marshall walk into the TARDIS, and surprisingly there isn't any fire, and go over to the regaining-consciousness Timelord. Milo: Oh... My head. Ow. Marshall: X-Ray screen. (Barks) (x-ray screen comes out of his puppack, uses x-ray screen to check Milo, starting from the feet, but stopping at the upper portion of Milo's chest) Huh? Ryder, it looks like an organ might be out of place. Milo: (fully conscious now) Hey Ryder. Hey Marshall. What are you talking about? Marshall: It sort of looks like you have 2 hearts. Milo: Marshall, Timelords have 2 hearts. Ryder and Marshall: Oh. The other pups all go into the TARDIS, and a box starts being cut from the inside. Dirge gets astounded by the Dimensionally transcendentalism of TARDIS. Dirge: (astounded) It's bigger on the inside! Rocky: It's called the TARDIS. Milo and Dirge (in sync): Now Skye, lets see that puppack. (They look at each other) Milo: (goes over to Dirge) Hi, I'm Milo. I'm a Timelord from the planet Galifrey in the constellation of Kastoberus. I'm a friend of Ryder. From the puptag, I can tell your a member of the PAW Patrol. Good for you. What's your name? Dirge: I'm... (Gets cut off by a robotic voice) The area of the box that was being cut flaps over. K-9-5: (on his side) Immediate assistance requested. Part 3: Dirge Meets K-9-5 Dirge: (points a paw at K-9-5) What's that? Milo: I'd better help him. I did give him a temporal grace overrider so he can start shooting lasers at us. Milo lifts K-9-5 up and sets him down upright. K-9-5: (notices Dirge) Who are y... (A loose roundel from near the area the walls merge with the roof falls down and knocks K-9-5's head off) (Makes noises like K-9 would make when he was broken during the classic series of Doctor WHO) Everyone except K-9-5 (of course) gasp. Milo: We'd better make sure that doesn't happen again and that roundel has to be put back in place. Skye, could you do it? Skye: My puppack's still damaged. Milo: (points and uses his Sonic Screwdriver on Skye's puppack) Well not any more, since I just modified the coolant. Try it. Skye: Okay. Wings. (Barks and the wings pop out) This pup's gotta fly! (Flies into the air) It works! Milo: Skye, catch! (Throws the fallen down roundel to Skye) Skye catches it and puts it back in place and checks the other top roundels. Ryder: Hey Dirge, could you fix him? (Points at K-9-5) Dirge: Sure. Lets get "Gearing for engeneering"! Ryder: Nice pun. Dirge goes over to the broken robot and starts fixing him. Milo: (notices Dirge fixing K-9-5) I should tell you that he (points at K-9-5) is from the year 5000, so there is no way you could rep... K-9-5: (after being repaired by Dirge) Systems restarting. Milo: Woah. You are talented. You were able to repair him as easily as that?! Even I sometimes have trouble repairing him. K-9-5 transmits a signal to the TARDIS scanner and the TARDIS scanner shows Milo repairing K-9-5, and putting the new robotic brain in the wrong way. K-9-5 on the scanner starts spinning around. Milo on the scanner: (slaps his forehead) ARROW A!!!!! (Starts hitting himself in the forehead with his fist) Scanner switches off. Dirge: Hi, what's your name? K-9-5: I am K-9-5. What is your name? Dirge: Nice to meet you K-9-5. My name's Dirge. Milo: I happened to hear your name Dirge. Anyway, K-9-5, you missed 5 months. Ryder: (to Dirge) K-9-5 is, well was, a member of the PAW Patrol, until he disap... Milo: Ryder, you were correct the first time. K-9-5 is still a member. Also, he didn't disappear, he stowed away aboard my TARDIS. Ryder: Anyway, K-9-5 is the PAW Patrol's computing robot "pup." All of the sudden, everywhere on Earth except in Milo's TARDIS and the Doctor's TARDIS shook. Milo: Now, lets see what's been happ... Whoah! (Almost fell into the vastness of space) That's not right. Part 4: Cloister Bells and 40 Hybrid Ryder: What's going on? Milo: The Earth. Chase: What about it? Milo: It's gone. (Sees something in the distance) What's that? In the distance, the floating object dematerializes and TARDIS dematerialization noises play in the distance. Milo: (Looks at Ryder and the PAW Patrol) Lets follow it. Milo sets the coordinates and pulls the dematerialization lever. After Milo's TARDIS materializes, Milo turns on the scanner. Marshall: Where are we? Milo: (looks at the scanner) We're in the Doctor's TARDIS. I'd say that is during his 10th incarnation, since the style of his TARDIS interior and the fact that the Earth is stolen. Marshall: Oh. All of the sudden, there was a low DONG... DONG... DONG... (keeps repeating) Milo: Oh no. Dirge: What's that? Milo: The Cloister Bell. She only rings it when either the whole universe is in risk of being destroyed or she's dying. Dirge: Who's "she?" Milo: The TARDIS of course. (Looks at the console) Oh no, (Looks at Ryder and the PAW Patrol) she's dying. Rocky: Can you save her? Milo: Maybe. (Examines the internal components in the bace of the console) Time rotor's a bit damaged, but that's not the cause. Dirge: What's a time rotor? Milo: It's the column in the middle of the console. Anyway, the cause is that, since I had to transfer the TARDIS matrix into Chitty-Chitty-Bang-Bang, her actual home had started cellular degeneration. (Continues checking the TARDIS components) Okay, I have got good news and bad news. Rubble: What's the good news? Milo: Well, the good news is that I can repair her. I just need a sample of living, healthy TARDIS DNA from any type of TARDIS. Chase: What's the bad news? Milo: Well, the bad news is that the only type of TARDIS DNA that I have is the DNA of a sick, dying TARDIS, namely her. Where am I supposed to get a sample of living, healthy TARDIS DNA on such short notice? The Cloister Bell stops going off. Everyone looks at Milo with unimpressed looks. Milo: What? Everyone (except for Ryder and K-9-5) face-paws. Ryder, since he's human, face-palms. K-9-5 goes over to a wall and bangs his metal head on the wall 5 times in a row. Milo: What? (Looks at the scanner) Oh. Ryder: For an alien who's race is supposed to be very clever, you were a bit slow. Milo: I must be getting old. I am 924 years old in human years. Everyone except Milo and K-9-5: YOUR THAT OLD?!!!!!! Milo: Yes. I'll just go and get a sample of the Doctor's TARDIS DNA. And with that, Milo exits his TARDIS, entering the Doctor's TARDIS. He then consults the Doctor's TARDIS's telepathic circuits, and then goes to one of the structures and comes back, carrying a small chunk of TARDIS coral, aka what the structures in the Doctor's TARDIS is made from. He then reenters his TARDIS. Milo: I got it. (Presses a button on the console and one of the panels open and a light emits from it) Zuma: What's that light? Milo: Don't look at it! It's the heart of the TARDIS. Everyone except Milo and K-9-5 closes their eyes. Dirge: (eyes closed) What? Milo: I said it's the heart of the TARDIS. TARDISes are actually alive. (Puts the TARDIS coral in the open panel, presses the button again and the panel closes) It's alright, I closed it up again. Everyone with their eyes closed opened them again. Milo's TARDIS's roundel lights start flickering on an off randomly (not in sync though). Dirge: What's going on? Milo: She's mutating. Dirge: Into what? Milo: Well, the 2 TARDISes types are too different. The DNA of the Doctor's type 40 TARDIS is somehow becoming dominant. She is somehow turning from a type 97, to 1/4 of her original model, 3/4 of a type 40. The Doctor's TARDIS dematerializes, with who I think is the leader of the Shadow Proclamation yelling at the Doctor, with Milo's TARDIS in the Doctor's TARDIS and hitching a ride. Soon after, the Doctor uses the phone call to pull his and Milo's TARDIS (since Milo's TARDIS was in the Doctor's TARDIS) into the little pocket of time over in the Meducia Cascade. Suddenly the scanner in Milo's TARDIS starts receiving static. Then the screen starts to get a 4 split screen effect. In the top left corner is the Doctor and Donna Noble in the Doctor's TARDIS. In the top right corner is Captain Jack Hartness and Torchwood. In the bottom left corner is Sarah Jane Smith and Luke Smith. And in the bottom right corner is Martha Jones and her mom. Milo: Lets go back to Adventure Bay. (Sets the coordinates and pulls the dematerialization lever) Later the screen starts getting static and then a voice can be heard. Mysterious voice: Your voice is different, yet it's arrogance is unchanged. Milo: Thats impossible. Chase: What's impossible? The screen shows who said that. The person who said that is in the picture below: Milo: He was destroyed by the jaws of Nightmare Child in the first year of the war. Mysterious person: Welcome to my new empire, Doctor. Ryder: What war? Milo: The Time War. Rocky: Who is he? Milo: Davros. Part 5: When Daleks Attack... Chase: Who's Davros? Milo: The creator of the ultimate evil in the universe. Dirge: Bunnies? Milo: What? Dirge: He created bunnies? Milo: No, he created the Daleks. The Doctor's, well more like every Timelord who ever lived at least since the Time War, most deadly enemies. And yes, I am a Timelord. Dirge: Wait, is "Daleks" some sort of Timelord code for bunnies? Milo: Bunnies are creatures that live on Earth that hop around and eat carrots and are harmless. Daleks are a race of cybernetic aliens that originate from the planet Skaro and are the mutated remains of the Kaleds. Davros is the last Kaled that has not mutated into a Dalek creature. The Dalek creature looks like a one-eyed squid in a dalekanium tanks that connect directly to the flesh of the creature. They have plunger-like manipulator arms and extended whisk-like laser gunsticks that they use to "exterminate" anything thats not a Dalek. They have only one emotion, and thats hate. Dirge: So I'll take that as a yes. Milo: No! (Does a couple of things on the console) There, I've extended the TARDIS force field so that it covers all of Adventure Bay. That should prevent any Daleks getting in. At least for a while. But everywhere else it the world, Daleks slaughtered many people. In America: Me (in real life): AHHHH! (Running) Henry Van Stat: NOOOO!!!!! In Britain: Sarah Jane Smith: I surrender! I'm sorry! Dalek : Daleks do not accept appologies. (Somewhere else) Dalek: Exterminate! (Fires its gunstick and shoots a laser) The Doctor gets shot and collapses. Captain Jack Hartness: (shoots the Dalek) Get him into the TARDIS quick! In Germany: Dalek: (in Germany) Extermineron! (is that how you spell "Exterminate" in german?) Back at Adventure Bay, the Daleks are trying to break through the force field. Suddenly Milo's TARDIS is teleported onto the Dalek crucible, force field starts to evaporate extremely slowly. Milo's TARDIS happens to be right next to the Doctor's TARDIS. Both TARDISes deactivated by the temporal prison. Milo: (opens the door) Don't worry, the Gallifrey men will save the day, even if we have to die 507 times. (If you get the reference, you are most likely a fan of the band called Chameleon Circuit) And with that, Milo exits his TARDIS. Then Milo's TARDIS closes the door behind them. Doctor: Let her out! Milo: (at the same time as the Doctor) Let them out! Supreme Dalek: This is not of Dalek origin. Later, doors under the 2 TARDISes open, dropping the 2 TARDISes into the heart of the Dalek crucible with Donna Noble still in the Doctor's TARDIS and the PAW Patrol still in Milo's TARDIS. Supreme Dalek: TARDIS destruction in 10 rels. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. To find out what happened in the Doctor's TARDIS, watch the actual Doctor WHO episode. Inside Milo's TARDIS, the lights went back on. That's all it did. Did it get destroyed by the fire in the Dalek crucible? Part 6: WALL•E's Return The Doctor's TARDIS dematerializes as the Supreme Dalek says 1, while Milo's TARDIS continues to just stay there after the Supreme Dalek says 1 and no signs of destruction. The Doctor and Rose Tyler were taken to the vault, while Milo remained on the bridge of the Dalek Crucible. Supreme Dalek: What is this treachery? Milo: Did you think it would be so easy to destroy my TARDIS? My TARDIS is immune to temporal prisons. It was just playing possum. Also, unlike the Doctor's TARDIS, my TARDIS works on remote control. (Uses his TARDIS key) Milo's TARDIS dematerializes and materializes around Milo. Pups and Ryder: Wow! Then all of the sudden, someone or something throws what looks like a broken WALL•E eye. Then a broken WALL•E, who's missing an eye, enters the room. Dirge: How can he exist? WALL•E's just a movie. Milo: Dirge, aren't we all just movies, TV shows, and/or stories. The important thing is to make it a good one. Now could you fix him while I do a diagnostic check of my TARDIS? Dirge: Gearing for engineering! Milo: Thanks. And with that, Dirge fixes WALL•E and Milo does a diagnostic check on his TARDIS. The diagnostics confirm that everything in working order, for the most part. WALL•E: Yoo-hoo! W-WALL•E! (Sticks out his hand in Dirge's direction) Dirge: Hello WALL•E (shakes WALL•E's hand with his front right paw), I'm Dirge. WALL•E: (stammers) Dirge: It's Dirge. WALL•E: Dige. Dirge: No, it's Dirge. WALL•E: Dirge (mispronounces it). Dirge: Close enough. You do tend to pronounce "EVE" as "EVA." Milo's TARDIS materializes in Davros's vault, where Davros puts a holding cell around it. Milo: I can't seem to open the doors. Later on, after the DoctorDonna came into play, Milo was able to open the doors. Milo: Oh, we'd better leave. (Closes the doors) Milo's TARDIS dematerializes and materializes in the exact location that Adventure Bay will be when Earth is put back into the Solar System. Soon after, the Earth is put back after the Daleks have all been destroyed, and the pups, Ryder, and K-9-5 go out of Milo's TARDIS. Ryder: What are do now that you've got your TARDIS and the Earth is back in place? Milo: I'm going back into the Time War to face my nightmares. Then Ryder sings the first 4 actual lines (not any of the Ood's prophesy) of the song Nightmares by Chameleon Circuit. Milo sings the rest of the song. Milo: Oh, and by the way, there is a song that has kept me going thats by Chameleon Circuit thats called Travelling Man. And with that, Milo gave his Sonic screwdriver to Ryder and stepped into his TARDIS. Part 7: The Forth Hour Milo sets the coordinates for the Time War and actually breaks through the Time Lock. Milo sets his TARDIS up so that as soon as Milo puts the key in the key hole, his TARDIS will go back to Adventure Bay one second after he left. Milo: Good bye, old girl. (Puts key into key hole) His TARDIS dematerializes. Scene change, TARDIS key. Milo's TARDIS materializes right where it was before both it and Milo left, with only one second difference. Ryder: Maybe he changed his mind. (Turns the key and opens the door) They walk into Milo's TARDIS and find out that Milo isn't in the console room. They also find a note, and then they read the note. Note: "Dear PAW Patrol, As you know, I am going/have gone back into the Time War. I sent my TARDIS back to you and gave you my Sonic Screwdriver as a way to remember me by. Go ahead and help yourself to watching one of the 17 DVDs in my TARDIS into my TARDIS's DVD player slot. Also, go ahead and put on Travelling Man on my TARDIS's scanner. P.S. And now its time to take a bow, like all your other selves. Third hour is over now, the clock is striking forth. I don't know where that's from or who wrote it, but I just wanted to include it. Sincerely your Timelord friend, Milo." Chase: Why would he tell us to do that? Hmm... Rocky: Since he's gone, I might as well recycle some of his TARDIS. (Takes out the brakes and the control for the stabilizers) Ryder: We might as well do what the note says. Ryder then sets the Sonic Screwdriver on the console and puts Travelling Man on, but since it has to load, it doesn't start actually playing, and opens thr case of one of the 17 DVDs, which activates a hologram of Milo. Hologram Milo: This is Security Protocol 712. This time capsule has detected an authorized control disk, valid one journey. Please insert the disk and prepair for departure. (Hologram shuts down) Ryder puts the DVD in the DVD player slot on the TARDIS console. Milo's TARDIS silently dematerializes, leaving Ryder and the PAW Patrol behind. Zuma: It left us behind! In the Time War, about 300 years since Milo came back into the Time War: Milo: (faced with a Dalek) Go ahead and exterminate me. Dalek: Exterminate! (Shoots Milo) Milo collapses and Milo's TARDIS silently materializes around Milo and finally, Travelling Man starts playing. Milo: My TARDIS. Time to leave the Time War. (Sets the coordinates and pulls the dematerialization lever, then he wipes his face with both of his hands and all the battle wounds and the 300 years just disappear, this is known as a reset and remember that since there might be a quiz) Milo's TARDIS dematerializes silently, since leaving the brakes on is what causes the noise it makes, and materializes at the point where the PAW Patrol was just about to begin. I will not tell you how they started, but Milo did in fact help in the development of the PAW Patrol, getting most of the pups in the right place at the right time, and then traveled forward in time in his TARDIS and watched how Dirge joined the PAW Patrol, not going to say how that happened either, since that's a story by someone else. Then it was time to go. Milo pulled the dematerialization lever and his TARDIS shook like crazy. Milo's hands started glowing and then Milo regenerated, but since he delayed it for a long time, when Milo regenerated, he literally went out with a BANG, and his TARDIS started having internal explosions. Milo: (recently finished regenerating) New voice and new teeth, that's weird and will take a while to adjust too. There's something I'm forgetting. Oh that's right, I'm crashing. Ha! And while that was happening, on adventure bay, somewhere between 1 month and the time that Milo left, they sang You Pups (PAW Patrol Version of You Two, Featured in Chitty-Chitty-Bang-Bang). 1 month after Milo left K-9-5 started malfunctioning, so to speak. K-9-5: Power supply failing (voice starts to get deeper)! Ryder: Dirge, can you fix him? Dirge: Gearing for engineering! (Opens K-9-5 up and finds out the problem) He needs a new battery. Do we have any (looks at the type of battery) type triple Ns batteries? Ryder: No we don't. K-9-5: Power supply failing! Power supply faillliiiinnnng! (Runs out of power) Ryder: Let's put him into the garage so that when and if Milo comes back, he can fix him. 11 months later, meaning Milo has been gone for a year: Milo's TARDIS crash-lands in the PAW Patrol's backyard. Then all of the members of the PAW Patrol, don't really have permission to list them all yet, the powerless K-9-5, Ryder, and Milo and his TARDIS all strangely get teleported to The Library (the planet), and The Library is full of the... Vastna Nerada! Previous: Pups and the Time And Relative Dimension In Space Next: Season 2 coming in September with The Library of the Vastna Nerada!!!!!!!! Spoilers: This episode is going to be more or less negated in the future, as the events of the episode are the result of a paradox. The events of The Stolen Earth/The Journey`s End happened before the pups met Milo. Category:Crossovers Category:Doctor WHO Crossovers Category:Episodes Category:Parts Category:Disney Crossovers Category:Stories by WALL-E-Lover Category:Movies Category:Crossover Movies